<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Routine [Podfic] by aethel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576688">Morning Routine [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel'>aethel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, ambient sound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of the fic by Settiai</p>
<p>
  <i>It was a fairly normal morning on the TARDIS.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond/Rory Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Routine [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/204574">Morning Routine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai">Settiai</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p>
        
      </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:04:40</li>
<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (3.5 MB)</li>
</ul>
<h3>Downloads &amp; Streaming</h3><ul>
<ul>
            <li><a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/3i9oblbfnurjhuz/morning_routine.mp3/file">MediaFire</a></li>
        </ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
            <li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/204574"><em>Morning Routine</em></a>
</li>
            <li>
<b>Author:</b> Settiai</li>
            <li>
<b>Reader:</b> aethel</li>
            <li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> aethel</li>
            <li>
<b>Image:</b> <a href="https://www.nasa.gov/multimedia/imagegallery/image_feature_202.html">NASA/ESA/Hubble Heritage Team</a>
</li>
        </ul>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>